utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
SquaDus
SquaDus is an Israeli and YouTube singer who sings in English, Japanese, and Hebrew. He has a deep and resonant voice with a lot of vibrato, but can also easily sing in relatively mid to high ranges. He is part of a Gothic/Progressive rock band called Saigen Complex with which he has released some albums, all available for free. They have also played live at an anime convention.Video Announcement Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Saigen Complex List of Covered Songs (Nico Nico Douga Meteor Shower) (2008.08.16) # "Little Busters" (GACKT song) -Little Jumper Ver.- (2008.08.19) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (A Thousand Year Solo) (2008.08.23) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Airman doesn't Fall) -Acoustic GACKT style ver.- (2008.08.30) # "Kumo no Iseki" (The Remnants of the Cloud) (2008.09.03) # "Gackt Karaoke Party 1" (2008.09.07) # "Dancing☆Samurai" (2008.09.14) # "Melt" -Male ver.- (2008.09.20) # "BLUE DREAM ~ Yume Tabibito~" (2008.10.01) # "Hayate" (Gale) (2008.10.18) # "Nico Nico Douga Monogatari" (Nico Nico Douga Story) (2008.10.21) # "Gackt Karaoke Party 2" (2008.11.02) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2008.11.26) # "Haritsuke no Misa" (The Mass of Crucifixion) (2008.12.26) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -Male view ver.- (2008.12.28) # "Seikan Hikou" (interstellar Flight) (2009.01.10) # "Saikai ~ Story ~" (GACKT song) (2009.02.16) # "Cantarella" (2009.02.24) # "Gackt Karaoke Party 3" (2009.03.31) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.05.04) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.05.13) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- (2009.06.03) # "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" -reup- (2009.06.27) # "Gackt Karaoke Party MALICE MIZER Special" (2009.07.03) # "Todokanu Tsubasa" (Unreachable Wings) (Original) (2009.07.05) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" (2009.07.21) # "celluloid" (2009.08.09) # "celluloid" (2009.08.09) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.08.26) # "Mizonoguchi Taiyou Zoku" (2009.08.30) # "Hologram" (Fullmetal Alchemist song) (2009.09.20) # "Hope" (2009.09.27) # "The Real Folk Blues" -Live Band ver.- SquaDus (2009.11.21) # "Cendrillon" feat. SquaDus and Chibitora (2009.12.04) # "Hologram" -Live ver.- (2009.12.16) # "Rival" (2010.01.12) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2010.03.27) # "ACUTE" feat. SquaDus, Dana and Pixienyan (2010.04.06) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.18) # "Moment" feat. SquaDus and Dana (2010.05.06) # "Arabian Nights" (Disney song) -Hebrew ver.- (2010.06.19) # "Circle of Life" (Disney song) -Hebrew ver.- (2010.06.20) # "Smiling" (collab) (2010.06.25) # "Koibito wo Uchi Otoshita Hi" feat. SquaDus and Inshi (2010.08.07) # "I Stand Alone" (Quest for Camelot song) -Hebrew ver.- (2010.08.28) # "One Jump Ahead" (2010.10.21) # "collapse" (2010.10.26) # "ACTIVE PAIN" (2011.02.09) # "Come What May" feat. SquaDus and Dana (2011.03.25) # "Flower Tail" (2011.04.19) # "Deep Moon" (Original) feat. Saigen Complex (2011.06.02) # "Little Busters!" -Little Jumper ver.- (2011.06.08) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C"-TV size ver.- (2011.07.14) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.19) # "Rewrite" (KEY's OP) -Short ver.- (2012.01.06) # "Regret" (Original with Hydlide) (2012.01.12) # "Nightwalker" (Original) feat. Saigen Complex (2012.01.22) # "Broken" feat. SquaDus and Dana (2012.03.04) # "Phantom" (Original) -live ver.- (2012.06.19) # "Twitter" feat. SquaDus and Mis (2012.08.14) # "Strength" feat. Saigen Complex -Live ver.- (2012.08.19) # "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wpm2AsSA_Vg Albert" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.08.20) # "Askaway" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.08.20) # "Nightwalker" feat. Saigen Complex -Live ver.- (2012.08.21) # "Nightwalker" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.08.27) # "The Real Folk Blues" feat. Saigen Complex -Live ver.- (2012.08.28) # "Intro: Void + Rock Over Japan" feat. Saigen Complex -Live ver.- (2012.08.28) # "True Grey" feat. Saigen Complex and Yuval Fisher (2012.08.30) # "Flood ~ Null Hypothesis ~" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.09.01) # "Monochrome" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.09.02) # "Deep Moon" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.09.04) # "Unreachable" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.09.07) # "Daitokai" -Karaoke ver.- (2012.10.01) # "Soukoku" feat. SquaDus and Inshi (2012.10.28) # "Unreachable" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.12.25) # "Karaoke" (2012.12.30) }} Discography Gallery Trivia External Links * Saigen Complex Website * Saigen Complex Facebook * Saigen Complex Myspace * Saigen Complex Mediafire * Blog * Facebook * Twitter Category:YT Male Singers Category:Singers with Albums or Singles